


私人定制

by YukiWayne79



Category: Actor RPF, Alternative Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiWayne79/pseuds/YukiWayne79
Summary: 现代AU。裁缝刘烨在生意惨淡的傍晚偶遇胡军大老板，量体裁衣量到衣服都不见了的火车。





	

阴雨连绵的季节，天总是比平时黑得早些。街上行人稀少，刘烨放下剩了一口残茶的旧瓷杯，透过灰蒙蒙的玻璃往窗外瞄了一眼，看来又快下雨了。估摸着不会再有客人来了，今天就早点关门回家吧。  
刘烨几个月前从一个退休的老裁缝那儿盘下了这家成衣店，店面看起来比之前的主人还要老。酒红色的地毯被磨得掉了色，橱窗也有好多地方掉了漆，一台老式的缝纫机看起来已经工作了一个世纪了，幸而被主人保养得很好，还能正常使用。刘烨没钱也懒得重新装修，他盼望着这店面的历史感能多少掩盖一些他的少年气息，让顾客更信任他一点。倒不是他的手艺不精，在巴黎学设计的时候他一向是班里的佼佼者，还在学校时就在业界获了几个新人奖，带着一等荣誉毕业，拒绝了好几个大公司的工作邀请才回国开创自己的事业的。真傻啊，他摇着头叹气，梦想在这个行业里真是一钱不值。没了优等生光环的他在这条满是老牌成衣店的街上没有任何竞争力，客人一看他的脸，撇着嘴扭头就走——毛头小子，能做好高档的定制西服么？！——我的作品第一次得奖的时候，你还在商场买现成的呢！刘烨愤愤地想着，大力合上老式的金属收银机，把它用一块满是灰的红布盖好。这机器和那旧茶杯一样，都是他用来假装老古董的重要道具，杯子他倒是天天用，可这收银机里却一分钱也没有。他准备去把门外的招牌收回来，刚走到门口，就看到一个高大的黑影站在门外，正准备推门往里进。  
“...您好，请问...” 刘烨往后退了一步，把人让进来。对方瞄了一眼他的脸，就越过他往店里面打量着，“请问，裁缝师傅在吗？”  
刘烨听着这话就翻了个白眼，又一个把他当小工的。  
“我就是。” 刘烨本来想呛一句，想想自己都几个月没开张了，又软下声音挤出一个笑脸，“有什么能帮您的？”  
“哦...” 来人眼里的惊讶一闪而过。刘烨心想，再数五个数，赌你转身就走。五，四，三...  
“能麻烦你帮我把裤子改一下裤长吗？” 来人脸上挂着点歉疚，不知是因为把他误认为学徒而抱歉还是因为别的什么。  
“当然。” 刘烨叹了口气。纤裤脚，他一个巴黎服装工会学院的高材生，在阴雨天的周五晚上，给一个不长眼的中年阔老板纤裤脚！  
“怎么？嫌活儿小？” 来人显然是看出了他的不耐烦，低下身微笑着看着他。  
“不敢不敢，您随我来吧，给您量一下。” 刘烨拉开更衣室的门做了个请的手势。  
来人脱下围巾和手套，昂首挺胸地走了进去，厚重的风衣衣摆带起一阵风，刘烨心想，这老板倒是派头十足。  
进了明亮的更衣室，刘烨才开始好好打量眼前的老板。小麦色的健康皮肤，头发一丝不苟地梳到后面用发胶固定好，整张脸没有一点遮挡，突出高挺的鼻梁和深邃的眉眼，和刘烨散乱的刘海挡住的五官形成鲜明的对比。哼，神气什么，我这是艺术家的造型，你这种梳法，早晚发迹线后移，变成地中海。刘烨腹诽着，指引他脱了外套，走上屋子中间的圆台。灯光从头顶打下来，衬出来人如希腊雕像一般棱角分明的颧骨和下颌。刘烨接过他的包和大衣放在一边，回身就对上了那双狮子般充满霸道气息的眼睛。他毫不畏惧地迎着那目光，眼角灵动地一转，化开一个人畜无害的笑容，眼底却散出一丝狡黠，气场一点不输高高在上的对方。  
“先生怎么称呼？”  
“胡军。”  
“胡先生，请把裤子脱下来，我给您量腿长。” 刘烨上下打量着胡军，紧绷的衬衫下是盖不住的发达肌肉，宽肩窄腰，双腿健壮又修长，一看就是经常锻炼。身材比例好得跟男模一样，小腹一点赘肉都没有，这在他这个年龄实属难得。胡军从容地站在台子上脱裤子，单脚站立的时候大腿肌肉紧绷，凸显出好看的线条。他穿着黑色的紧身内裤，转到正面时刘烨没忍住地吞了口口水。腿间的一块凸起即使在未兴奋的状态下也十分明显，刘烨无法抑制地多看了两眼，抿着嘴动着心思的样子被居高临下的胡军看得一清二楚。  
“先生您...身材真好。”刘烨闪着勾人的眼睛抬着脸称赞胡军。他摘下脖子上挂着的软尺，假装专心地量尺寸，指尖若有若无地扫过胡军的大腿和脚踝，甚至还大着胆子在量内侧的时候在囊袋底部挑了一把。胡军早就看透了他那点小心思，任着他上下其手，暗自挑着唇角不作声。  
刘烨见胡军无意制止他的胡作非为，得寸进尺地往前上了一步贴着他的身子，软尺绕过大腿根部，另一手假装接了个空，顺势在他臀线底部摸了一把。  
“你干嘛呢？” 刘烨微凉的指尖带来一阵电流，酥麻顺着皮肤钻进胡军每一个毛孔。他好气又好笑，看不出来，这裁缝师傅还是个小浪蹄子，刚才进门的那股傲气哪儿去了？  
“给您量腿围。如果要改裤长，那原来的裤腿剪裁肯定就不合适了，我给您把宽窄也调整一下。” 刘烨一双大眼无辜地看着胡军，看似不动声色，带着清新茶香的呼吸却灼热地喷在胡军的脖颈。软尺轻扫着大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤抽出来，又是一阵酥痒。  
胡军轻轻地深吸了一口气。眼前这小子身上有股别样的气质，勾着他往深渊里去。他听见自己额际青筋跳动的声音，鼓涨着在他脑子里喧吵。罢了罢了，他本就不是个喜欢纠结的人，更何况，在和对方目光交汇的一瞬他就知道——他们俩都是对方的猎物，今天这顿美餐，他吃定了。  
刘烨绕到他身后紧贴着他，双臂环过他的腰，胡军几乎就要把那双作乱的手扼住的时候，那手又像蛇一样迅速地游离开去，换了软尺轻柔地搔着他的腰际。身后那人觉察到他的意图，贴着他的后颈呼气，胯骨更是大胆地蹭着他的臀尖。  
“腰围。”刘烨压着嗓子吐了两个字，内容一本正经，可语气分明是在说“干我”。  
“臀围。” 刘烨转到侧面，把软尺往下放，放了一半就止住了动作。胡军内裤下的鼓胀比刚才大了许多，几乎可以隔着薄薄的布料看到明显的形状。  
“胡先生，我们有一个小小的问题。”刘烨得意地抬眼一笑，伸手假意调整软尺，指节沿着胡军的腹股沟从他硬挺的茎身上扫过，被布料下的灼热烫得一抖。  
“哦？小问题？” 胡军斜眼看他，有意强调“小”字。  
“不小...我是说，您的臀围，不太容易量。” 刘烨心里暗笑，果然男人不管什么年纪，都很在意自己的尺寸。不过这尺寸...确实不小啊。  
“哦？” 胡军低头看了自己一眼，充血的性器被内裤紧紧勒着贴在小腹，顶端甚至有要探头出来的趋势。这小子果然有两手，他已经有阵子没有这么快就兴奋成这样了。他意味深长地看了刘烨一眼，静静等着他下一步动作。  
“没关系，我可以先量别的地方。” 刘烨又冲他笑，蹲下身给他量小腿。  
量完了小腿，刘烨把软尺丢在胡军脚边，他假装弯身去捡，大着胆子吻上胡军的脚腕。灵巧柔软的唇舌顺着脚腕一路往上舔吻到腿根，留下一条晶亮的水迹。胡军再也忍不了了，抓着身下作乱的人的头发就把他狠狠按在自己的腿间。  
猛然遭受粗暴的对待让刘烨兴奋得头皮发麻。他就知道他没看错人。有力的大手按着他的后脑强迫他把脸埋在胯下，他甘之如饴地大口呼吸着身上人的味道，壮年男子的腥膻味带着强烈的占有欲充斥着他的鼻腔，是他最爱的。刘烨忍不住张开嘴去舔弄吸吮鼓胀的囊袋，唾液沾湿了内裤，男人的味道变得更加浓重，他觉得自己不可能更兴奋了。  
胡军扯着头发把刘烨的脑袋抬起来，两个人对视一眼，不发一言。这一瞬间的眼神交流就够了，刘烨迅速伸手扯下胡军的内裤，沉甸甸的肉棒砸在他脸上，刘烨躲都不躲，张嘴顺势把粗壮的东西纳入口中。  
“啊...” 温暖湿润的口腔包裹着兴奋多时的性器顶端，胡军仰头低叹了一声。他还嫌不够，扯着刘烨的头发强迫他吞得更深些。刘烨顺着他的钳制往前探，直到硕大的顶端抵在自己的喉咙底部，呛得他不得不吐出来。  
“咳...咳咳...” 刘烨被噎得满眼是泪，舔了舔嘴唇，又看了一眼那诱人的粗壮，不甘心地想再试一次。胡军却是有些心疼了，捧着他的脸问他还好么。  
“没...没事，就是...你太大了...” 刘烨的嗓子被蹂躏得有些嘶哑，脸红着回了一句，又张嘴把那巨物含了进去。胡军这次不敢再放肆，只是轻轻扶着身下人的后脑勺，温柔地鼓励他。刘烨泪眼朦胧地抬头看他，这次一寸一寸地吞到了底。他努力控制着喉咙肌肉的反应，试探着吸吮吞咽，不时用舌尖来回扫着茎身。  
“嗯...宝贝儿真棒...真爽...” 胡军亲昵地叫着刘烨，每次被伺候到舒服的地方就扯一下他的头发以示鼓励。刘烨很是受用，眨着眼睛来回吞吐着，喉咙里断断续续地轻哼。他从来没给这么大的肉茎做过深喉，粗壮的头部完全堵塞了他的呼吸，憋得他两眼发黑，真爽。真想知道一会儿这东西要是进了他的后穴，会不会一样把他塞得满满的。  
“行了宝贝儿，起来吧，我要干你了。” 胡军眯着眼睛又享受了一会儿，恋恋不舍地揉了揉刘烨头顶的乱发，拉着他起身。他伸手帮刘烨拭去眼泪和口水，还是没忍住地凑了过去，霸道地用自己的唇瓣吻住对方已经被摩擦得有些红肿的双唇。他一向很抗拒和陌生人接吻，尤其是在对方给自己舔过之后，可是刘烨迷朦的眼睛像是有魔力一样把他勾了过去，他只想和眼前这个人离得再近些，直到完完全全地占有他的每一处。  
“润滑液在哪儿呢？” 结束一个粗暴而混乱的长吻，胡军捧着刘烨的脸气喘吁吁地问他。  
“...你身后工作台，第一个抽屉里。” 刘烨一边倒着气一边撕扯自己的衣服，他到底是为什么要穿这么多，西装马甲解完了还有衬衫，衬衫完了还有裤子，裤子完了还有内裤...他踉踉跄跄地把自己从衣物里解放出来，爬上一边的椅子，撅着屁股看胡军全身赤裸着拿着润滑液和套子回来。他衣服脱得倒是快。  
“你倒是挺主动，等不及了？” 胡军把东西撂下，拍拍刘烨的屁股。  
刘烨咬了咬嘴唇，回头瞄他一眼不说话，一抹绯红染上他的脸颊。奇了怪了，刚才那么疯，到了这时候他反倒害羞起来。  
胡军觉得他的反应可爱极了，拍拍他的腰示意他把屁股再抬高些，沾了点润滑用指尖揉他的穴口。  
“嗯...” 好痒。身后的手指微凉湿润，只专心软化着穴口，并不急着往里进。刘烨有点难耐地哼着鼻子往后顶腰，穴口翕合着迎接外来的入侵。  
胡军见他这么急，也不再跟他客气，并着两根手指伸了进去。里面紧窒得要命，高热的肠肉死死咬着他的手指阻止他深入。他又倒了点润滑，旋转着开拓，勉勉强强探到了底。  
“这么紧，多久没开荤了？” 看他刚才的架势，胡军还以为这小子平日里一定野得很呢，没想到小穴竟然像处子一样紧。  
“嗯...要你管...啊...” 刘烨觉得胡军在笑话他，没好气地想回头顶一句，却正好被按在敏感点上，软着腰不受控制地叫了一声。  
“没事，今天爷给你松一松。” 胡军像个老流氓一样拿话逗他，手下两指轮流摩擦着他的前列腺。刘烨的硬挺充着血挂在腿间，胡军在后穴里每按一下，那粉嫩的肉茎就会跟着跳一下，可爱得很。胡军玩心大起，又探了一指进去，三指在敏感区不轻不重地打圈。后穴里像是要化了一样酸麻，刘烨两腿打着颤往后撅屁股，呻吟一声高过一声。  
“宝贝儿，我还没进去呢，留着力气待会儿再叫。” 胡军说着就退了出来，用牙撕开套子给自己戴上。  
感觉到滚烫的硕大顶在自己的股缝，刘烨忽然一阵紧张。他刚才可是真真切切感受过那凶器的大小了，这点儿扩张绝对不够，怎么也得再加一指——  
“啊！嗯...嘶...疼！...嗯...轻...你轻点儿啊...” 胡军不等刘烨准备好就扶着他的腰硬把顶端挤了进去。浑圆紫红的蘑菇状头部撑开湿润的穴口，把褶皱都几乎撑平。粉红的嫩肉紧紧咬着敏感的头部，一口一口地努力吞吃着美味，看得胡军恨不得一口气长驱直入。可身下的人颤抖着轻声尖叫着，疼得背都弓了起来，双手紧紧抓着椅背无路可逃，双眼盈着泪水回头埋怨地看他。  
“乖，坚持一下，一会儿让你爽。” 胡军低下身去吻刘烨的脊背，双手揉捏着他的臀瓣帮他放松。  
“嗯...好...” 刘烨咬着嘴唇深呼吸，他也知道一会儿会爽，可是现在他真的快要被撑坏了。后穴的肌肉被撑到了极限，穴口滚烫却湿滑，让他完全无法抵抗对方的入侵。他清楚地感受着肉刃上青筋的跳动，清晰地知道那巨物是怎样一寸一寸地楔进他身体里。伞状的顶端碾过前列腺时他全身都在颤抖，仅仅是轻轻擦过那处，快感就像电流一样窜过他的四肢百骸，他简直不敢想象一会儿这东西在他身体里深插猛顶的样子。他今天怕是要被操坏了吧。  
“宝贝儿真乖，已经都进去了。没事了。” 胡军终于把自己全部埋进了那甜死人的温柔乡里。身下的人已经出了一身薄汗，他双手上上下下抚着对方的腰际，帮助他转移注意力，随即缓缓动了起来。  
“嗯！啊啊...好大...你...好粗...嗯...不行...好满啊...里面...好胀...啊啊...” 后穴被粗壮的肉茎完全填满了，即使是最轻微的摩擦也重重推挤着肠肉的每一寸。前列腺不断地被摩擦碾压，几个回合过去刘烨就受不住了，流着口水全身发软地浪叫。胡军帮他扶着腰一下一下坚定地顶着他，逐渐加快速度。  
“宝贝儿，喜不喜欢？嗯？喜不喜欢被我的大肉棒干？” 胡军压着他咬耳朵，低沉的声音直穿进刘烨的脑子里，和后穴传来的刺激信号混在一起，把他的脑子搅成一片浆糊。  
“嗯...喜欢...啊...爽...真爽...爽死了...嗯...别停啊...” 刘烨被干得迷迷糊糊，性器前端也一股一股地吐着透明的液体，胡军却忽然停了下来。刘烨不满地回头看了他一眼，一脸不解。  
胡军把刘烨翻了过来，让他的两腿缠着自己的腰，看着他的眼睛坚定地操了进去。  
“嗯！啊啊...先生...先生...” 刘烨眼里全是迷乱的情欲，他看不清眼前人，伸手环上他的脖子叫着。  
“我叫胡军。” 胡军眼里燃着野兽的占有欲，额上的汗滴在刘烨的胸口。  
“啊...胡军...嗯...操我...操我...快点...啊啊...对...就那儿...嗯...啊啊...胡军...真爽...你怎么那么棒啊...嗯嗯...” 刘烨觉得自己快要爽死了，紧紧抱着身上的人扭着腰迎合，恨不得让对方马上干死自己。  
胡军真的就这么干了，他大手揽起刘烨的两条长腿，保持着两人相连的姿势把刘烨悬空抱了起来。胳膊上发达的肌肉卡着刘烨的小腿，有力的两手稳稳托着他的身侧。突如其来的体位变化让刘烨把全身重量都压在了两人的交合处，巨刃猛地插入到最深处，他尖叫一声，又刺激又害怕地抱着胡军的脖子闭上眼睛。  
“宝贝儿，睁开眼睛，看看我是怎么操你的。” 胡军草草吻了他下巴一口，尝到一嘴泪水和汗液的咸涩。他调整了一个舒服的姿势，抱着刘烨大开大合地干起来。  
刘烨睁开眼就瞥见了旁边更衣镜里两人的样子，胡军一身发达的肌肉，每一块都凸显着健美的沟壑，每一块都是为了干他而缩紧、拉伸，汗水顺着腹肌和脊背往下流，身下的肉刃却不知疲倦地大肆抽插着。从这个角度他能清楚地看到自己的肉穴是怎么被撑开，肠肉是怎么被粗暴的动作带着翻出来，又被操进去的。肠液混着润滑液顺着巨物的进出往下流，一直流到他的臀尖上再滴到地面。视觉和身体的双重刺激让刘烨很快就受不了了，他哀叫着摇着头，全身紧绷着到了崩溃的边缘。  
“啊啊！哈、啊...我...我不行了...要射了...嗯...啊...干我...胡军...干我...把我干射...快...”刘烨盯着胡军的眼睛叫他带着他登顶，胡军还他一个猛兽的眼神，喘着粗气毫不含糊地把他按回到椅子上，碾着他的敏感点深顶了几十下，刘烨就尖叫着高潮了。没顶的快感淹没了他，他全身痉挛着嘴里胡乱喊着胡军的名字，白液高高地从阴茎顶端射出来，喷得两人满身都是。  
“胡军...胡军...啊、哈...你真棒...真厉害...爽死我了...嗯...” 刘烨被胡军一下一下地操过整个高潮期，小声嘟囔着从云端落下来，可胡军却没有要停的意思。高潮过后的身体敏感得连最轻微的碰触都受不了，怎么能受得住比刚才又涨大几分的肉棒的折磨。  
“嗯...不行了...我不行了...呜呜...饶了我吧...啊...别再...别再操了...啊啊...受不了了...” 刘烨开始扭着腰躲闪，被过激的刺激弄得一点力气都使不上的身体并不能做出什么抵抗，他只好哭叫着求饶。  
“乖，我慢一点，马上就好，再坚持一下。” 胡军温柔地吻去刘烨脸上的泪，身下反而加快了速度。他不再顾虑什么技巧，按着最原始的动物本能快速地抽插起来。  
“啊！！啊...骗人...呜呜...啊啊...不行了...我要被你干死了...别...啊啊...” 刘烨摇着头，眼泪和口水止不住地往下流着，他觉得后穴里的东西涨得快要把他撑裂了，被蹂躏过度的穴口已经完全合不上，只能任着胡军随意操弄。  
“嗯，宝贝儿，你真棒！啊，操，爽死了，我要射了！” 胡军又狠狠顶了几下，终于低吼一声，深埋在刘烨的后穴里射了。他一边粗喘着一边胡乱亲着身下已经被操干得几近失神的人，等到肉茎软下来才依依不舍地抽身。  
两人在不大的更衣室里面面相觑良久，还是刘烨先开了口。  
“胡先生，您的裤子急着要么？”  
“挺急的，我明天就要用。”  
“那我今天晚上就给您加班赶出来。”  
“那太好了，做得好的话，我回头再来找你做几套衣服。”  
“好啊，不过赶工的话，我可要加收劳务费。”  
“没问题，你要付现还是刷卡？”  
“标价的部分付现刷卡都可以，额外加收的部分嘛...”  
“你要哪种，我都没问题。”  
“那就明天见了，胡先生。”  
“小师傅，我还没问你的名字。”  
“刘烨。”  
-END-


End file.
